


Day 184

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [184]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [184]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 184

Rhatigan was not sure what to do. The man his daughter had dragged out of a tunnel, another one that apparently led to the deep roads, was clearly blighted. His hollowed out face and milky grey eyes made that fact obvious.

Usually dwarves who caught the blight became ferrell, either attacking everyone in sight, or else retreating into the deep roads and feasting on Darkspawn flesh until the taint overtook them. The man, Kallap, seemed different. He wanted to talk, and not the incoherent ravings Rhatigan would have expected.

He had tossed the man in a cell for the night until he could consider what to do with him. It was possible his offer of work was genuine, and by the Stone the Carta could use a new revenue stream. On the other hand, Rhatigan doubted that anyone so far lost to the taint could have anything worthwhile.

Harra was lounging in his office, since she had discovered, yet another opportunity she had become insufferable. He would have to beat some respect into her, but not quite yet. Not while her arrogance would be useful. She balanced her chair on two legs and tossed a round stone up only to catch it again.

“So,” she said, glancing in her father’s direction. “Do you think we should follow up on his offer?”

“WE won’t be doing anything,” Rhatigan grumbled. “I might investigate his offer but there are a lot of risks involved. Ghouls can be more dangerous than Darkspawn if you’re not careful. I don’t know who this Janeka is but if she’s tainted too...”

“I thought he might be an emissary for Kal-Sharok,” Harrah said. “I heard that they’re all tainted, on account of being stuck down in the deep roads with the Darkspawn.”

Rhatigan had not considered that. Kal-Sharok, the lost city of the dwarves, had only recently been discovered by the rest of the world. The emissaries who had been sent out were shrouded in secrecy and shadow and they had yet to make a solid trade deal with the ‘proper’ dwarves in Orzammar so it did make sense that they might reach out to the Carta. Kallap hadn't mentioned Kal-Sharok but he was not entirely coherent. It still felt like a huge risk.

Harra continued tossing her stone up and down, wearing a self satisfied smirk. Rhatigan had an idea that would solve all his problems, one way or another.

“You did good finding the man, even if he’s completely mad,” he said. Harra’s smile shifted from smug to genuine pride. Rhatigan had to consciously hold back from rolling his eyes at her. So desperate for praise she hadn’t earned.

“You’re old enough now to start taking on more responsibilities,” Rhatigan continued. “Put a team together and go see what this Janika wants. If it seems worth out time I’ll enter proper negotiations.”

“I won’t let you-” Harra started but cut herself off. “I’ll get the job done.”

Rhatigan nodded.

“See that you do.”


End file.
